


Linked

by Lexaxme



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, commander lexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaxme/pseuds/Lexaxme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's lives are linked in a thousand different ways, they slowly uncover how linked their lives are.<br/>Lexa finds a sad girl at a train station, the blond really needs someone to vent to, Lexa is always willing to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Met her at the station

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning** Some sadness and suicidal thoughts in this chapter.
> 
> This is the first time i have ever written a fanficion so please go easy on me and leave some feedback!  
> I'm excited to start writing the next chapter.  
> I break the fourth wall down for a moment during this too, i had to.

“Ouch, fuck!” a woman yelled out, she was on her way home a busy Monday at work when all of a sudden “Are you okay?” she heard behind her, she looked and saw the most stunning eyes she had ever seen, green orbs looking at her with comparison “Sorry, yes im fine I just slipped and hit my hand fairly hard, I’m Ontari” the woman with those beautiful green eyes grabbed her hand to check if she was okay, after all she did just hit it on a large steel handrail “Does it hurt to move? I’m Lexa by the way” Ontari could not stop staring at this woman, she was so taken by her appearance and kindness, but she shook her head and looked down “Yeah its fine, pain is gone now” Lexa smiled at her “Well I’m glad, so do you always get the train home so late?” Ontari sighed, she never use to but recently she hasn’t been wanting to go home, she wasn’t sure where home even was anymore? “No.. I didn’t want to go home early so I stayed late at work on purpose” Lexa let out a small laugh, she hated her job she could never imagine wanting to stay overtime “Its good you have a job where it doesn’t bother you to stay there for extra hours, so what stop do you take?” Ontari just nodded and pointed up ahead, the next stop was hers and Lexa asked “Do you want me to walk you home? I don’t mind, its dark, its late, you shouldn’t be alone out here”  
Ontari smiled and simply said “That would be great” Lexa and Ontari walked together in silence until they reached their destination, Ontari noticed nobody was home, her girlfriend must of went out, probably with her petty friends, Ontari never liked her girlfriends friends. Lexa stood at her door “Well I guess this is good bye Ontar-“ before Lexa could finish her sentence Ontari had kissed her, Lexa didn’t kiss back but stood in shock for a moment, Ontari went back for a moment “Do you want to come inside? Only if you feel comfortable” Lexa juggled with the idea, but she remembered her good friend Raven Reyes taunting her the night before.

“Lexa, you NEED to get laid! Get that stick out of your ass and put your fingers in some PUSS-“  
“STOP! Raven I shall have sexual intercourse when I wish to do so, when the time comes” Raven lifted an eyebrow and laughed “When the times comes alright!”  
  
Lexa nodded at Ontari, the time had come she giggled to herself, before kissing Ontari and letting the night go on and on and on.  


Lexa sat up in bed, she can’t believe she just slept with a total stranger, she snuck out before Ontari woke, she caught a cab to her house that she shared with her two friends Raven and Octavia, she knew if they caught her doing the walk of shame they would never let her live it down.  
She entered her apartment slowly, she spotted Octavia totally passed out on the couch with an Oreo half in her mouth, she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.  
  
Octavia Raven and Lexa, they all went to College together, although Lexa and Octavia had graduated, Raven still had 2 years of study to finish her Engineering degree, Octavia and Raven had always been friends but Lexa was a bit of an outcast, it wasn’t until they had to share a study space in the library that they became friends, and their friendship never died.  
  
The next day Lexa was up early making breakfast, Raven and O sat down at their small circle table and eyed her “Since when do you cook?” Raven said sheepishly  
Lexa just turned around with a smile and said “Do you want your eggs fried scrambled or boiled?”  
“BOILED!” Octavia said a little too excited “sorry, I really love boiled eggs, my brother use to make them for me all the time growing up”  
Raven wasn’t paying attention to Octavia’s enthusiasm to boiled eggs, she knew something was up and then she got it “Oh my god, did you get laid last night?! Did someone tickle your tinkle?”  
“Raven… I was born female, I do not have a tinkle”  
“Well I mean the clit is an ungrown-“  
“Ewww can you two shut up about your fucking vagina’s and please get back to the food?” Octavia said glaring at the two woman  
Raven and Lexa giggled “Yes my sweet child, I shall boil you some eggs”  
Raven sat up said “We may not be talking about vaginas right now but I do want to know who’s you went to town on last night Lexa”  
Lexa just sighed, she was done with this conversion and thought the only way to get Raven to shut up about it was to give her all the answers she wants.  
  
Later on that day Lexa saw Raven was on the couch studying with books piled upon herself, Lexa sat down and said “Fine, what do you want to know?”  
Raven lifted an eyebrow before sliding all her books away “Who was it with?”  
“Her name is Ontari, we met on the train, I walked her home and she kissed me, so I went into her apartment and then left after she fell asleep”  
“Oh damn, will you see her again?”  
“Probably not, I’m not interested really, I mean she was nice and all… but it was just sex” Raven just nodded in return, she got all the information she wanted.  
The name though, it sounded so familiar, I mean it’s not every day you hear a name like Ontari, but the only other Ontari Raven knew was in her class at college and she had a girlfriend.   
Lexa stood up walking towards her bedroom when her phone began to ring, she looked down at the caller ID to see it was her boss “Hello Kane”  
“Hi Lexa, sorry to disturb you on your day off but Abby’s daughter didn’t come in for her shift today and we could really use an extra person, any chance you could come in?” Lexa sighed in return, she has never met her bosses step daughter and she didn’t really care to, she never had an interest in her mother’s company and from the stories she had heard she was also very bad-mannered, so of course she was skipping work shifts without even telling anyone she wasn’t coming in.  
“I’ll be there in 45 minutes” she hung up the phone and started getting ready to walk to the train station.  
As she walked into the station and waited for her train she noticed a blond woman sitting down the end of the train station, she seemed upset but before the brunette could approach her the train arrived and she hoped on, when she arrived at work she was greeted by Cage, her bosses husband.. well not legally his husband because Kane was married to Abby, but the three were in a polyamorous relationship which Lexa was still trying to understand to the best of her capability, not that she was at all against it, she just can’t figure out how to handle one lover, but two!? She would die. (BUT SHE DOESN’T *puts fourth wall back up*)  
“Hi Cage what do you need me to do? Abby’s daughter what was she doing?”  
“Clarke was doing all the data entry from today’s sales and intakes, I got some of it done, you can finish it after you clock in”  
Lexa had no idea Abby’s daughter was named Clarke, she liked it instantly.  
“Yes well I’ll go clock in now and get to work”  
She sat at Clarke’s messy desk and did the data entry’s needed, something she had not done since her first year working at Griffin electronics.  
After working for 5 hours she had finally finished all the work she needed to get done and started walking to the train station after clocking out.

She arrived at her stop and started to walk to the exit of the station before noticing the same blond girl was still sitting at the far end of the station, she got two bottles of water out of a vending machine before approaching the blond woman “Hi” Lexa said softly as she noticed the other woman was crying “Are you okay? Here have some water” she passed the bottle down and the blond woman accepted the bottle “Thank you” the blond spoke up, trying to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes, but she couldn’t hold them back as she began sobbing, Lexa quickly put her hand on her shoulder “Hey whatever is happening I’m sure things will get better soon”  
“How? My life is just pain”  
“Mine use to be too, but things can change, I promise”  
“Why are you helping me? I’m a total stranger” she said softly with pain in her voice.  
Lexa sighed with sadness “I wish someone was there for me when I couldn’t hold back my tears too, I don’t want to see anyone in pain, stranger or not”  
“You’re too kind” the blond said with a hint of a smile, now not crying as much.  
“You can talk to me about it if you want? Vent to me, I’m a good listener”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes” Lexa spoke softly, she was looking at the blondes bright but sad blue eyes, they were so beautiful.  
“My father died when I was 16, I never thought I’d recover from it but I did because I had amazing support of my mother and boyfriend, but then I caught my boyfriend having sex with another girl, after 4 years of being together he broke me down and when I finally thought I was good again I started seeing this girl and my mother… god my mother… she told me it was wrong to be with another girl.  
She refused to acknowledge the fact I’m bisexual EVEN though she herself is in a polyamorous relationship with two guys, but apparently that’s okay because you can still ‘conceive children’ in that relationship-“  
“Clarke?”  
“Wait what”  
Clarke was cut off by Lexa saying her own name, she quickly realised she had just told way too much to someone who knew her, somehow?. She felt a pile of guilt overwhelm her, she never vented like this to anyone, but she need it and for some reason Lexa made her feel safe.  
“Is your name Clarke?”  
“Yes? How did you know that”  
“You mentioned your mother being in a poly relationship, my boss is Abby Griffin, your mother, correct?” Lexa said asking for reassurance that she had put this together correctly.  
“Shit, you work with my mom?!”  
“Yeah, but don’t worry I won’t say a thing to her about this, you can continue if you want?”  
Clarke thought about telling her the rest, the reasons she was here at this train station crying, thinking about whether she could do it... if she could walk in front of a train and finally be at peace, nothing else hurting her.  
“It’s okay, I think I vented enough”  
“I had no idea your mother was homophobic”  
“Yeah either did I until I introduced my girlfriend to her... ex-girlfriend now”  
“No wonder you skip shifts” Lexa said without thinking  
“Shit, I forgot I had work today.. I had so much going on in my mind I totally forgot”  
“I picked up your shift, so thanks for the extra pay”  
“How come I’ve have never met you at work? Also… what is your name? You didn’t tell me”  
“Oh god its Lexa, sorry I didn’t realise I hadn’t introduced myself yet and I work on the top floor, Kane’s PA and computer system manager”  
“Well I’m glad I’ve met you now, you probably stopped me from doing something really stupid tonight”  
“I’m glad I met you too, as much as I love sitting at train stations at night, any chance you want to get out of here? My place is just down the road”  
“Sure”


	2. Fire to ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is my first fanfic, also my English skill are not the best so i apologise for bad writing.  
> Please leave some feedback in the comments!

The cold wind started to blow while the woman were walking back to the brunettes home  
“I live with two friends, Octavia and Raven I met them when I was in College, you’ll like them they're great” Lexa said breaking the silence as they walked  
“I use to live with my best friend Lincoln until I moved out with my ex” Clarke said, with sadness creeping up in her voice, Lexa noticed and wasn’t sure if she should ask more or just listen, but they arrived at Lexa’s so the conversation stopped.

They walked into the home and Clarke immediately took in everything in the apartment, the wooden floor boards, the cute circle table near the kitchen, the empty picture frames lining the wall it felt like such an inviting place, a safe place.  
“You want to watch something?” Lexa said while turning Netflix on  
“A documentary maybe?” Clarke answered and with that Lexa choose a documentary about the environment and how humans evolved just to start killing their own world “I swear a great war will happen one day and we will all be living in outer space somehow” Clarke intervened as the documentary came to an end  
“It would not surprise me, humans are disgraceful sometimes” Lexa affirmed.  
Clarke let out a slight yawn taking in the attention of the brunette sat on the other side of the couch “It’s getting pretty late, you can sleep in my room tonight and I’ll take the couch if you want? Unless you want to catch a cab home but you don’t have to, you’re more than welcome to stay” Lexa noted  
“No! you don’t have to give up your bed you have already been so kind to me tonight, but I can’t exactly go home either… I’m kind of homeless right now” Clarke said, only just getting the last part out.  
“Well, if my friends get up in the morning and see a stranger on the couch that would be odd, so please I insist take my bed, its okay I promise”  
“You sure?” Clarke conceded, at this point just really wanting to get some sleep as she was drained from the day, the sadness it brought.  
“Yes, follow me its this way” Lexa started walking down the hallway towards the end bedroom opening the door and revealing the huge bed, Clarke gaped at It for a moment, its details were amazing and the wood carvings on the bedhead looked dangerous but beautiful, Clarke always had an artistic side so she always appreciated the beauty in things.  
“Good night, Clarke” Lexa said softly looking at the blond woman who’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink at the closeness as they both stood in the doorway  
“Good night Lexa” She said slowly stealing a glance at Lexa’s soft plump lips.  
After a moment Lexa walked back down the hallway, a little short of breath as she thought to herself, did she feel that too? It was electric, every fiber of her body felt on fire, laying down on the couch she took a deep breath and went to sleep.

“WAKEY WAKEY LEXA” Raven boomed into Lexa’s bedroom crashing onto her bed and pulling up the covers  
“Lex- oh my god” Raven said as her face quickly went pale realising Lexa was not in her bed, but the person in her bed was not a stranger either.  
“Ra..Raven?” Clarke gasped feeling confused and having a wave of emotions hit her  
“I’m sorry, I thought Lexa was in here” Raven said in disbelief getting off the bed and slowly backing up  
“She slept on the couch” Clarke quickly said before Raven could get any ideas  
“So what are you doing here… I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after...”  
“After you slept with Finn? Who I had been dating for 4 years” Clarke countered  
“Clarke… you know I had no idea, he told me he was single!” Raven assured quickly, it had been years since that night, Raven met a nice guy at a soccer meet who she then stared to have a fling with, it was simple sex but one night Clarke walked right into Finn’s bedroom while Finn was on top of her, Clarke yelled “GET OUT!” at Raven and she glared at Finn “You have a girlfriend!? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE!” as she slapped him across the face and started to leave pulling her clothes back on “Raven wait a moment I’m sorry!” Finn cried out  
“You’re sorry!? How about saying sorry to your heartbroken girlfriend you asshole” Raven snapped and on her way out said to the blond who was crying in disbelief “You deserve better than this, don’t forgive him” as she walked out the hallway she heard the boy starting to beg “Clarke please! I’m sorry it was dumb please Clarke!” 

But that was over 5 years ago, and now Clarke was laying in Raven’s best friends bed?!  
“I know you didn’t know I’m sorry, this is just a lot to take in right now” Clarke said sighing and rubbing her hands over her tired eyes  
“Raven, Clarke hey” Lexa said as she entered the room after hearing sounds coming from down the hallway from where she was sleeping “Raven, I invited someone over last night I hope you don’t mind, also what’s all the noise about?” Lexa asked, wondering if the two knew each other because they were obviously talking about something.  
“Of course I don’t mind, I thought you were in the bed and I came to wake you up to find Clarke here” Raven answered and then Clarke cut in “Yeah which was a huge surprise considering our history” raising an eyebrow at Raven  
“History?” Lexa said quickly, coming off a little jealous  
“You remember the guy that told me he was single but had a girlfriend?”  
“Finny with the small willy?” Lexa said oddly seriously as she knit her eyebrows and Clarke let out a croak of laughter “Finny with the small willy? That’s brilliant Raven” Clarke beamed  
“Clarke was that girlfriend that walked in on us doing it” Raven said to Lexa who looked slightly shocked, she remembered Clarke saying her ex cheated on her but she never linked the two, the world can’t be that small.  
“wow, I really do despise of cheaters” Lexa said letting out a small sigh, she knew this wasn’t the way she wanted Clarke’s day to start after the state she found the girl in the night before, reflecting back on her painful life.  
“Yep me too” the blond said sadly “My ex-girlfriend cheated on me just the other day, it wasn’t you again Raven was it?” Clarke joked trying to make light out of the situation, Raven let out a laugh before shaking her head “No definitely not me, I’m sadly very straight, Lexa’s the gay one of the family” she said lightly elbowing Lexa while letting out a weak laugh and with that Lexa laughed back  
“well unless you’ve slept with anyone named Ontari lately I think we’re all good!” Clarke beamed letting out a small laugh but it was at that moment Lexa’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns more about Lexa, her family and how she is connected to her ex girlfriend.  
> Octavia and Clarke meet, Raven is a smart ass as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shortish, i wasn't too sure about it so im sorry if its a little boring, just trying to build a structure right now if that makes sense?  
> as always please feel free to leave a comment, i suck at English im sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

Lexa breath hitched and she tightened her jaw, Raven shot her a look and Lexa felt paralysed in the moment.  
“Lexa never gets laid don’t worry” Raven said in reply to Clarke trying to keep the situation from blowing up but Lexa wouldn’t allow it.  
“Raven… can you give us a moment?” She motioned for her to leave   
Clarke sat back for a moment, it had only been a few seconds after her joke about anybody sleeping with Ontari but the mood had obviously changed  
“Are you sure Lexa?” Raven affirmed with a fake smile, trying to say with her eyes that now might not be the best time to acknowledge the fact that she did indeed sleep with someone named Ontari “Yes Raven please” Lexa replied and Raven left the room hesitantly “Okay what’s going on?” Clarke quirked with Lexa taking a deep breath before saying “It’s a really small word” she gulped, not knowing how to go about telling Clarke that she did sleep with Ontari.  
Clarke’s face went from confusion to realization before she let out a soft “oh”  
“I had no idea Clarke, no idea she was with someone I swear” Lexa spat out as fast as she could “Lexa, I don’t blame you… Ontari is the only one in the wrong here you do realize that right?” Clarke said with a sad tone, starting to get out of the bed she was still sitting in “I still feel bad, I know you don’t really know me at all but I really enjoyed your company last night and now I’ve hurt you” Lexa said while looking into Clarke’s bright blue eyes “You were not the one that hurt me Lexa it’s okay, it sucks but it’s okay” Clarke said while leaning her hand onto Lexa’s shoulder, Lexa slightly flinched at the gesture looking at the hand now placed on her shoulder before moving her gaze to Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes, god she could get lost in them all day long they were so captivating.   
“Can I make up for this kind of bad morning by cooking you breakfast?” Lexa said with a slight smile “I would love that, I’m absolutely famished” the blond woman said placing a hand on her stomach as it groaned, Lexa let out a small laugh before the two woman started heading to the Kitchen where Raven sat with Octavia “Clarke this is Octavia my other roommate and close friend” Lexa said introducing the two to each other while receiving quite a gaze from Raven who was wondering what happened after she left the room.  
“Nice to meet you” Clarke nodded and Octavia returned the gesture  
“So eggs and bacon for breakfast?” Lexa asked calmly and everyone looked back at her like she was a goddess, cooking for the hungry children.   
“Please Lexa, thank god you exist I would not survive without your ass” Raven answered while Octavia mumbled “boiled” to herself hoping Lexa would pick up on it (which she did) “Clarke how do you like your eggs?” Lexa asked   
“Scrambled please, I can help If you want”  
“No you sit down, I told you I would cook you breakfast and now I shall” Lexa smiled and started cooking breakfast

“So O are you still moving out tomorrow? How will you ever survive without Lexa’s boiled eggs” Raven mocked the slightly younger girl   
“Yep! I’m moving in with Lincoln tomorrow, I’m actually moving in with my boyfriend I can’t believe it” Octavia said proudly  
Clarke caught the name Lincoln and she started to miss her best friend, she had not seen him in many months due to her busy life but suddenly she wasn’t so busy anymore, she also remembered how small the word seemed to be right now so she wondered if Octavia was dating her best friend or a different Lincoln.  
“What’s your boyfriend’s last name” Clarke blurted out with a look of curiosity across her face “Woods, same as mine he’s my cousin” Lexa said back wondering why Clarke was asking “Lincoln Woods who lives over at Polis central? Who looks like he can kill a 100 men but is actually a total butterfly baby?”   
“You know my cousin?”  
“You know my boyfriend?”  
Octavia and Lexa both blurted out at the same time  
“He’s my best friend, i-“  
“Use to live with him right? You said you lived with a guy named Lincoln before you moved… out” Lexa said finishing Clarke’s sentence and Clarke returned a nod of affirmation.  
“oh my god, you’re wanheda” Octavia said beaming with a huge smile   
“oh no no no stop don’t start that” Clarke laughed in return, it had been a long time since anyone called her wanheda and it brought back so many happy moments but also embarrassing ones   
“Why, it’s a privilege to be seated near the legendary wanheda” Octavia said slyly with a wink at the end, she knew wanheda was a term Lincoln and his friends made up for their one friend that seemed to pull all the ladies because she could do “magical things” with her tongue.

Lexa caught the sexual wink Octavia threw at Clarke, this nickname must be sexual? She thought to herself but she snapped out of the thought quickly, Lexa did not want to start crushing on Clarke but how could she not? This girl was so beautiful, humble, funny… the list could go on and on.  
No, Lexa cannot afford to get a crush on this girl she had just met, no not at all.  
But she feels it developing already.


	4. Green and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confronts her mothers homophobia and Lexa comforts her
> 
> Yes, i am the worst at summary's.

 

The sun was shining through the windows panes in the kitchen, Raven and Octavia had both ate their breakfast and left for the day to work and college leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the apartment “I should probably go into work today” Clarke huffed and Lexa returned a slight nod “my shift starts in an hour so let’s walk to the train station together?” Lexa replied and Clarke nodded in return  
  
The two woman arrived at work together “I guess I’ll see you later” Lexa said as she got into the lift and pressed the button for the top floor  
“see you later” Clarke said in reply, suddenly feeling very alone  
“Clarke! Where were you yesterday!?” an angry voice approached from behind  
“Hi mom, I had to take a personal day me and Ontari split up and well, I missed dad a lot” Clarke sighed her thoughts starting to go dark again  
“You don’t need that Ontati anyways! You need better than that, what about Murphy the sales manager Clarke, you two would be adorable together!”  
“Mom seriously this is not the time to be playing match maker” Clarke replied with an angry glare, she knew her mother was just happy she wasn’t with a girl anymore, Abby did not care about Clarke’s broken heart and that hurt her more than anything else.  
  
The work day continued and Lexa was in a trance replying to hundreds of Kane’s emails for him “Lexa once you are finished with my emails could you please go downstairs and ask my wife if she remembered to make dinner reservations tonight?” Kane asked while carrying a large box between rooms  
“Sure no problem” Lexa replied as she sent the last email she needed to send  
and made her way downstairs starting to search for Abby Griffin but as she was about to knock on Abby’s office door she heard yelling coming from inside  
“DON’T YOU DARE SIT HERE AND TELL ME YOU CARE” Clarke spat  
“I DO CARE CLARKE THAT’S WHY IM TELLING YOU THIS, YOU’RE NOT GAY YOU’RE NOT BI YOU ARE MEANT FOR A MAN”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS WHEN YOU HAVE TWO FREAKING HUSBANDS” Clarke gasped for air, she had not fought with her mother like this is months but her emotions boiled over and she could not take her mother’s homophobic views anymore  
“You KNOW that’s different CLARKE!” Abby exclaimed  
“No mom it isn’t! You say it’s different but you’re bullshitting yourself if you really believe that, I’m bi mom and you need to accept that because it’s not something that will EVER change!” Clarke said as she burst out the office door locking eyes with the woman waiting outside, all she saw was green, beautiful green eyes that knew her pain, she continued walking and Abby walked out after her but stopped when she saw Lexa “were you eavesdropping?” Abby accused and Lexa scoffed “Kane wanted to know if you made dinner reservations tonight, but don’t tell me go tell him yourself because I have something to attend to” Lexa said with slight sass and obvious judgement in her voice.  
  
The green eyed woman searched the offices for Clarke but couldn’t find her anywhere, she wondered if Clarke had gone home but where was Clarke’s home even? She didn’t have one yet.  
Clarke was sat outside in the parking lot hiding behind a brick wall and crying, sobbing into her hands trying to control her breathing before Lexa heard her and walked towards her “Clarke it’s going to be okay” she said kneeling down to sit next the blue eyed woman on the ground “will it? Will it ever?” Clarke croaked through her sobs before Lexa put an arm around her and brought her closer to her chest “I know it will, you’re a smart girl, humble, kind, funny… beautiful” Lexa let the last description slip, this wasn’t the time to acknowledge how beautiful Clarke is “you’re a good person Lexa” Clarke said as her sobs slowed down “you saved my life the other night you know?” Clarke said with a large amount of sadness in her voice, she felt her chest tightening with each word she let out and Lexa wasn’t sure how to respond but before she could Clarke continued “I was going to end it all, that’s why I was at the train station, it wasn’t because of my break up with Ontari but because she was the last thing I had left, my dad’s gone, my hearts been broken too many times and my own mother can’t accept me, god and I’m homeless I don’t even know where to go after today” Clarke concluded her emotional confession and Lexa let it all sink in before saying “Octavia moves out tomorrow you know, so me and Raven are kind of looking for a new roommate” Clarke’s gaze lifted to Lexa’s and she added “you have a home if you want it” both girls chests tightened, Clarke let up a small smile continuing to stare into Lexa’s bright green eyes, she was being devoured by them and Clarke felt herself gravitating towards Lexa as she stole a quick glance the brunettes full lips, Lexa’s stomach was doing flips as she stared into the blondes blue eyes, she saw Clarke leaning in and she hovered over her luscious lips for a moment before pulling back and standing up, she couldn’t take advantage of Clarke like this while she was in a vulnerable position.  


Clarke felt rejection rush across her body before seeing Lexa put out a hand and help lift the other girl off the ground “let’s get home shall we?” Lexa acclaimed  
and Clarke simply replied with “home, home it is”


End file.
